


a constellation of tears on your lashes

by bencutio



Category: Kim Kardashian: Hollywood
Genre: bc we all know willow pape is a fiLTHY ASSHOLE, this is for jules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bencutio/pseuds/bencutio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally decide to do something about Willow Pape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a constellation of tears on your lashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julianlarson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianlarson/gifts).



> I don't own Kim or Willow Pape.
> 
> This is for Jules, because we share this hatred.

_-750,000 fans_  
Tears run down your face; you cannot believe what the screen in front of you is saying. How _dare_ that bitch - that horrible, horrible bitch. Willow Pape had ruined your day for the last time. Wiping the tears from your lashes, you leave your Miami home and enter the Kardash store. You're outraged to find that Kim isn't there, but a quick text to her reveals that Kim is, in fact, in California. After a quick flight to LA, you make your way to Beverly Hills on the bus, and walk the rest of the way to Kim's house.  
"Hey, long time no see! What's up?" Kim embraces you, but steps back when she sees your tears, so she does not get salty eye water on her designer outfit. "Is everything okay?"  
You take a moment to compose yourself. "Willow Pape," you whisper, "has ruined my life."  
Immediately, Kim's jaw drops. "No," she exclaims, "it can't be!" She pulls her phone out of her handbag and immediately starts typing. After a moment, she speaks again. "You have a meeting at Panino in ten minutes. My friend you'll meet there will explain everything to you." With one last hug, Kim sends you on your way.

A man in a dark suit sits at the table you're directed to. Sunglasses and a beanie stop you from truly noting any details about his appearance, but the briefcase on the table makes you wary. When he sees you, he stands up immediately and extends a hand. "You must be Kim's friend," he smiles, shaking your hand, "she told me that you have a little _problem_."  
You nod, but can't help but feel nervous. "Kim told me you'd be explaining all of this to me."  
"Well," the man grins, "I'm going to take care of Miss WIllow Pape for you." Your eyes narrow at his choice of wording.  
"What do you mean, take care of?"  
His smile only grows. "I think we both know what I mean," says, opening the briefcase enough so that you can see the array of weapons in it, and then closes it again. A sly smile breaks across your face; this is it. Your time has finally come.  
"Wine?" He asks, pouring you a glass without hesitation. You purposely tip it over, so that wine spills down his leg. He stands up, heading towards the washroom. When he's gone, you take the opportunity to explore the briefcase further. In it, there is poison. Without thinking, you pull the small, green vial out of the case, and pour it into the man's glass.  
"Actually, sir," you reply upon his return, "I don't think I'll be needing any help."  
"Why is that?" He questions, lifting his wine glass to his lips. After he takes a sip, you reply.  
"Goodbye."  
He falls to the ground, and as bystanders start to notice, you take the briefcase and run.

When you're a safe distance away, you open the briefcase again. You pull out a nice looking handgun, and tuck it into your skirt. You ditch the rest of the briefcase in an alley near Willow Pape's house, as you make your way there. You know what you have to do. As you reach her house, you pull out your phone to shoot out a quick tweet.

> _@WillowPape see you soon, bitch._

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Willow Pape exclaims as you kick in her front door.  
"Shut up, asshat," you snarl, reaching up to pull on her hair. It comes off immediately, and you gasp. _Willow Pape wears a wig._ As Willow is distracted by the lack of hair on her head, you pull the handgun out of your waistband. Loading it, you point it at her head.  
"Bye bye, bitch," you laugh, as you pull the trigger. 


End file.
